


Prize

by Climax666



Category: KY - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Climax666/pseuds/Climax666
Kudos: 5





	Prize

Prize

上接lof

里面坐着一个人。  
一个穿着浴袍的人。  
虽然浴袍已经散开，几乎包裹不住外泄的春光。  
他难受地闭着眼，抱着膝依靠着柜壁。脸红红的，唇则更红，唇间露出一点洁白的牙齿，微微溢出一点难耐的轻哼。双腿也不住的交错的摩擦。

虽然王俊凯平时装的像个老流氓，但他其实在男欢女爱方面就是个菜鸟，见到眼前堪称香艳的一幕，眼神都不知道该往哪里放。  
他盯着面前人绯红的侧脸，轻声询问：“你……没事吧？”  
废话，他像是没事的样子吗？  
对方并没有反应，仍旧是一副神志不清的样子。  
王俊凯盯着眼前白皙的侧脸，越看越觉得眼前这人眼熟。  
我操了。  
这不是王源吗？ 

“王……王源？”王俊凯结结巴巴的喊着。  
听到自己名字，对面的人有了点反应，他缓慢的睁开眼，转过头，逆着光看着站在旁边的人。水润的眼还迷离着。  
眼前的人神情脆弱，王俊凯不自觉的哄着:“你是生病了吗？先出来好不好？”  
好似是恢复了点神志，王源伸出手往旁边撑，一把没撑稳，脱力般往柜外倒去，王俊凯赶忙蹲下扶住他，想了想，干脆一把王源横抱起来，走了几步把人放在了床上，然后把散掉的浴袍拢了拢。  
躺在床上的人又重新的蜷缩成了一团，王俊凯推了推他，：“王源？王源？你醒醒？”  
“我……难受……”细碎的话语钻进耳朵。  
王俊凯不自觉的红了耳朵，在他的印象里，王源声音是清爽甜蜜的，而这声音沾染上情欲后，竟然变得无比的性感诱人。  
“咳……”王俊凯清了清嗓子，他现在必须保持冷静。从自己有限的经验来看，王源应该是被人下药了。  
于是他继续询问：“我送你去医院好不好？”  
“不……不能……不能去医院。”王源断断续续的呢喃，身子不住地扭动，床单已经被蹭的皱巴巴的。  
也是，王源是一个明星，这个样子被带到医院不太好。  
“那怎么办，带你去浴室冲冲？”王俊凯觉得自己十八年来从未如此有耐心过。

王源没有回应他的话，王俊凯只好又重新伸手准备把人抱起，他手刚伸到对方的脖子和腿弯，突然就被扑了个满怀，王源火热的气息喷在自己颈侧，让他条件反射的瑟缩了一下，在他准备用力把人拖起来的时候，王源突然在王俊凯颈侧舔了一口，直接吓得他脱力又把人摔回了床上。  
床上的人则好像是找到了什么缓解难受的方法，也没给他反应的机会，用不知道哪里来的力气突然拉了王俊凯一把，把人结结实实的压在了床上。  
“帮……帮我……求你。”沙哑黏腻的声音在耳边请求着，王俊凯感觉自己全身的血液分别往上和往下涌向了大脑和另外一个地方。  
我靠……  
他他他是不是还没满十八岁？  
我我我是不是在犯罪？  
脑袋里飞速转过许多念头，嘴上却顺着王源的话往下接，“怎……怎么帮？”自己的声音也不知道何时变得同样沙哑。  
身上的人没有回答他，自顾自的舔了口他的脖子，然后整个人往下滑，手抚上了王俊凯的胯部，中间微微凸起的那部分。王俊凯惊得反手撑起了上半身，想要阻止他的动作。  
王源迅速解开了他的皮带，鼓囊囊的一团包裹在深灰色的内裤，非常可观。他继续手不停的往下剥掉内裤，露出微微抬头的性器。然后仰起头看了王俊凯一眼。  
这一眼，被情欲的水波和羞怯的水意翻搅的流光溢彩，眼尾飞红，如同施了个妖法，把准备推开王源的王俊凯定在了原地。  
王源伸手握住了眼前的性器，伸出嫣红的小舌头，舔上了顶端。  
王俊凯倒吸一口凉气，这也太刺激了！  
王源动作很生疏，像是舔棒棒糖一般舔着眼前的肉棒，也不知道含进去吞吐，即便是这样，看着眼前毛茸茸的小脑袋，不断吸吮的削薄红唇，和若隐若现精致的锁骨，王俊凯也硬了个彻底，为了用力的控制自己不去按王源的头，床单被他抓的皱巴巴的，性器直直戳着王源的脸颊。  
王源看着眼前沉甸甸的巨物，似乎是在思考怎样进行下一步，愣了一段时间。王俊凯被晾在一遍，不上不下的很是难受。  
他看向别处，通过转移视线转移自己的注意力，来缓解一下体内的躁动，不然他怕自己会做出什么控制不住的举动伤害王源。  
突然，他发现天花板角落有个简陋的摄像头，红光闪烁表明正在工作中。王俊凯脸色直接沉了下来，狠狠的瞪了摄像头一眼，顺手拽着床头柜上的杯子直接砸了过去，摄像头被砸中后直直坠落到地上直接报废，杯子也碎成无数片。不知道是为了自己还是为了身上这人被看光而生气。

此时，摄像头另一边十分惊慌。  
怎么是王俊凯在房间里？！  
凉了凉了。

王源也被那一声清脆的响声拽回了思绪，身体里的火苗已经快要把自己烧焦，他跨在王俊凯身体上方，用手扶着性器对准自己的后穴，缓慢的坐了下去。  
小穴因为药物的作用，分泌出大量粘液，加上之前为了缓解燥热的无意识扩张，让性器的进入并没有那么艰难。  
终于坐到最下面，王源像是终于满足般，失去力气倒在了王俊凯身上。  
王俊凯愣愣的看着王源动作，大脑一片空白，穴壁层层吸吮着自己的性器，密密麻麻的快感传上大脑皮层。

王源缓了一阵子，看身下的人并没有动作，于是又重新艰难的撑起身子，自己上下动了起来。  
他闭着眼皱着眉艰难吞吐着身下的巨物，死死咬住自己的嘴唇，不让自己发出腻人的呻吟，身前的性器高高翘起，却没有精力再去照顾它。  
王俊凯见小东西可怜兮兮的吐出白色的粘液，于是伸出手帮王源撸动了几下。王源被刺激的狠狠抖了一下，默默的水意潋滟的眸子盯了一会儿王俊凯，委屈巴巴的说，"我累了，你来好不好？"  
卧槽，王俊凯被刺激的深深的吸了一口气，这人怕不是妖精变的，他反身把王源压到床上，抬起他一只脚扛到肩膀上，用力的捅了进去。  
王俊凯律动的又快又深，快感来的密集，王源把自己手臂塞到嘴里想堵住不自觉的呻吟，不过由于身上的人冲撞的力道太大，还是逸出了不少舒爽的闷哼。  
王俊凯拉开的手臂：“源源，别咬，叫出来”，强行把他两只手臂按在头顶。  
没有手臂的阻挡，王源控制不住轻吟，叫声像猫儿般在心脏上浅浅深深的挠。  
听到他的呻吟声，王俊凯恨不得自己能在快点，再深点，全部埋进他的身体里面。他看着身下的人，头发凌乱，露出了乖巧的眉毛，闭着眼睛，眼角红红的，薄唇微张，嫣红的舌尖若隐若现，溢出好听的呻吟，精致流畅下巴仰着，露出修长的脖颈，。

扪心自问，如果今天被下药的是其他人，贴上来的时候应该会被自己甩出去吧。  
为什么王源就可以？为什么只有王源可以？  
在第一次去放映室取个方骐哭着喊着要看的绝版影碟的时候，里面占据一整面墙的幕布正放着MV，他看到一个男孩子手里拿个玩偶跑着跑着不小心摔倒在沙滩上，坐起来的时候灿烂一笑，当时他满脑子都是：  
这个男孩子笑起来可真甜啊。

从一开始的不小心闯入放映室到后面会趁王筱不在偷偷跑进去看两眼，做贼心虚的模样连王俊凯自己都觉得好笑。  
后来去开学去了美国，他觉得自己老是想着个男孩子，还是个远在天边的男孩子，也不是个事儿，于是就慢慢的不去关注王源的任何消息，甚至有些刻意的过滤他的一些新闻。

但是现在，老天好像在告诉他，他们并不是毫无交集的。暂时情浅，奈何缘深。  
王俊凯心里弥漫着一种十多年来从未有过的饱胀的情绪，像是得到心爱礼物的懵懂小孩，也像是到达目的地的漂泊旅人。甜甜的又酸酸的，欣喜又后怕。他俯下身，轻轻碰了碰王源的嘴唇，然后舔开唇缝和齿关，舌头侵入。和身下凶猛的撞击不一样，他给了王源一个温温柔柔的吻。

不知何时，王源睁开了眼睛，眼眶通红，眼里蓄满的泪好似再也兜不住，全部流了下来。  
突然尝到了咸咸的味道，王俊凯慌张的睁开眼，看到眼前哭泣的小兔子，吓得紧紧抱住安抚，身下的动作也停了，“怎么了怎么了，是很痛吗？”  
王源摇摇头，搂住他的脖子，把脸埋进他的脖颈，眼泪擦在王俊凯的皮肤上，像小朋友一样止不住抽噎。

王俊凯心疼把王源搂起来坐在自己身上，不住的摸着头和背安抚，等到王源缓过来后，舔弄着他的耳垂，继续向上顶撞了起来。  
这个姿势进入的更深，王源再也抑制不住只能肆意的呻吟，这声音回响王俊凯耳边，如同最猛烈的催情剂，让他的动作越来越快。噗呲噗呲的水声，回荡在偌大的房间里面。  
王源的小兄弟夹在两人之间，不断的在王俊凯的腹肌上摩擦。在前后双重快感的夹击下，王源知道自己快到了，他紧紧搂住王俊凯的脖子，大口喘息，小穴紧紧绞着体内的巨物，最后惊叫一声，射了出来。  
王俊凯也被夹得头皮发麻，他快速抽送了几十下，也释放在了王源体内。  
王俊凯一手搂着王源的腰，一手托着他后颈，轻柔的接了一会吻，亲了亲他脸色半干的泪痕，把性器抽出来，白浊从体内缓缓流出，弄湿了床单，王俊凯欣赏了一会儿后，抱他去浴室清洗。

像抱小孩一样，托着王源的屁股往浴室走。还没走到浴室门口，王俊凯就感觉有什么硬硬的东西戳到自己的小腹，他低头一看，王源又起来了。  
他轻轻一笑，戏谑的看着王源：“还要？”  
王源羞的收紧了双臂，脸埋进他的颈窝，不让他看自己。  
王俊凯干脆直接把王源抵在墙上，又插了进去，王源被突然的插入激的一颤，抬眼看向了王俊凯。两人对视了一瞬，王俊凯攫住王源的眼神偏头吻了上去，桃花眼深深的看着王源纤长的睫毛，羞怯的眸子，舌头一进去就迫不及待地开疆拓土，像是君王般肆意扫荡着自己的领土。涎水从王源合不拢的嘴角流至下巴锁骨，两人结合处未干的精液也顺着股缝，滴到房间的地毯上。  
吻从嘴唇游移到脸颊，又顺着下巴脖子一路亲吮下来，王俊凯双手握住王源的腰，又粗又长的性器顶到最深处，停了一下，开始凶猛的抽插。

快感来的汹涌又迅速，王源被欲望激的双腿紧紧盘住王俊凯的腰，双手也紧紧搂住他的脖子，嘴里开始求饶：“嗯啊…慢点…我受不住……”  
王俊凯含住他粉色的乳头，大力吮吸，间隙中轻声安抚道：“源源乖”，声音温柔而嘶哑。  
很快，王源在药效的作用下，射了第二次。后穴内壁收缩缴紧，王俊凯停了下来咬牙坚持了一会儿，他可不想这么快就射。  
王俊凯这一次显然比第一次要持久的多，两人交合处已经略微摩擦出白色的泡沫，王源被压在墙壁上承受着凶狠的进攻，下身又颤颤巍巍的立了起来，失重感让他不停收缩着后穴，他找到王俊凯的唇亲了上去，寻求唇齿间的安慰。  
终于在王源再一次射了之后，王俊凯也喷薄在他体内，滚烫的精液让王源一哆嗦。

王俊凯就着这个姿势抱王源去清洗，怕着凉两人先站在淋浴下洗了一阵，等浴缸水放满后一起坐进去。王源药效已经过了，全身乏累的很，软软的靠在浴池旁任王俊凯动作。  
王俊凯手伸到小穴里面，想掏出残留的白浊，结果看着王源一副被人蹂躏后的模样：一双揉入碎星的杏眼湿漉漉的看着他，表情无辜，可身上深深浅浅的痕迹又弥漫着一股色气。他内心又开始躁动，手部动作逐渐变了味道，精准的找到王源的快乐点，开始刺激起来。  
“你怎么又……啊！”猝不及防又被入侵，王源懊恼的推了一下身上努力耕耘的人。  
“源源，我叫王俊凯，记住了吗？”  
“源源，把联系方式给我好不好？”  
“源源，不要我明天醒来就看不到你好不好？”  
“源源，王源，我喜欢你，和我在一起好不好？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“喜欢你。”王俊凯额发尽湿，桃花眼里缀满深情，下颌挂着欲滴未滴的汗，荷尔蒙爆棚，迷人的像个英俊的神祗。  
王源看了他许久，而后闭上眼睛，紧紧搂住身上的人，大口喘息。  
在浴缸又做了一次后，王源直接昏睡了过去，王俊凯替他认真的清洗，擦干后，把人抱上床，心满意足的搂在怀里睡着了。


End file.
